El mono de Marti
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Lizzie convencerá a Edwin de que el mono de Marti no es el mejor para practicar cómo besar.


**Título:** El mono de Marti.

**Claim:** Lizzie/Edwin/mono (?)

**Raiting:** K.

**Palabras:** 967 palabras. Es una viñeta =D

**Advertencia:** peluchefilia (?)

**Disclaimer:** La serie "Mi vida con Derek" pertenece a Disney Channel y obviamente no soy nadie de aquella empresa. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos mas está prohibida su copia parcial o total.

**Summary:** Lizzie convencerá a Edwin de que el mono de Marti no es el mejor para practicar cómo besar.

**Notas:** Esto es producto de un pensamiento bizarro de una clase de psicología =D

* * *

Gracias a **Saya** por el beteo

* * *

Los labios de ella no se movían y eso lo comenzaba a irritar, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos como si estuviesen alerta, lo que hacía que la molestia se convierta en nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que besaba y resultó ser complicado.

Se alejó de ella por miedo al escrutinio que producía en él, casi podía palpar el rechazo en aquellos ojos de plástico. Ok, tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza, una mona de peluche no podía rechazarlo… ¿o sí? En todo caso, si algo le molestaba, que hablase ahora o callase para siempre. No sabía por qué estaba esperando una respuesta cuando sabía que no la iba a recibir.

Suspiró aún nervioso por no saber cómo le recibirían aquellos labios. Volvió a apretar su boca contra la de ella. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo, la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a una molesta Marti y a una Lizzie que luchaba para no doblarse de la risa.

—Oye, devuélveme mi mono —exigió Marti, arrancándole de las manos al peluche. Sintió cómo se enrojecía por la vergüenza al verse descubierto, mas lo dicho por su hermana lo descolocó.

—¿Cómo que mono? Pensé que era mona —dijo alterado al pensar que además de que pensaran que era _zoofílico_ o _peluchefílico_, también creerían que era gay. Se asqueó ante la idea*. Lizzie no lo aguantó más y se rió a carcajada suelta, poniendo su mano sobre su frente y negando con la cabeza. Aquello hizo que su vergüenza fuese en aumento.

—¡Sí, mono! —gritó Marti, al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia su cuarto, pisando con fuerza por la indignación y dando un portazo entró a su dormitorio.

Lizzie intentó contener la risa y entró al closet de juegos donde hacía unos minutos se escondía Edwin, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del mismo. Miró a su hermanastro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto no me lo esperaba —comenzó a decir su hermanastra, con una sonrisa en el rostro, obviamente estaba bromeando—; pero te apoyo a pesar de tus inclinaciones. ¿Cuándo es la boda con el mono de Marti? —ya no lo soportó más y volvió a reír.

—Jaja, muy graciosa—dijo Edwin con sarcasmo—. ¡Te juro que pensé que era mona! —intentó convencerla sin mucho éxito.

—Ahora eso no importa… ¿desde cuándo acosas muñecos? —se carcajeó nuevamente.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Esto no es gracioso —se quejó esquivando la mirada de de Lizzie.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero por favor, dime, ¿por qué estabas escondido aquí con el mono de Marti?

—¿Qué dijimos sobre cambiar de tema? —preguntó ácidamente.

—Vamos, Edwin, por favor —suplicó—, o le contaré a toda la escuela que eres un _peluchefílico_ —amenazó soltando otra carcajada, aunque ambos sabían que ella no contaría nada; pero Marti era sal de otro costal. Edwin rodó los ojos al verse acorralado por su hermanastra, mas le terminó contando.

—Estoy muy nervioso por la fiesta que vamos a tener dentro de unas horas, porque Derek me dijo que íbamos a jugar a la botella y yo nunca he besado a una chica. Entonces, yo…—dijo atropellándose con sus propias palabras, hasta el punto de que Lizzie apenas le entendió.

—Para, para —lo detuvo cuando vio que iba a empezar un monólogo—, aún no me respondiste ¿por qué estabas besando al mono de Marti?

—¡Juro que pensé que era una mona! —casi gritó.

—Entendí eso. Pero respóndeme, ¿por qué lo besabas?

—¿Porque es un mono sexy? —dijo Edwin intentando irse por la tangente; pero obviamente ella no le creyó—. ¿Es que con quién más podría practicar? Estoy muy nervioso —admitió.

—No necesitas practicar, es tonto. Además, sólo necesitas saber que a las chicas nos gustan que los chicos dulces y…—Edwin dejó de escucharla al darse cuenta de algo sumamente relevante en el tema.

—Lizzie, ¡sos una chica! —casi saltó por el "descubrimiento".

—Por supuesto que lo soy, tonto. ¿Qué creías que era? —le preguntó de forma amenazadora, obviamente no debería haber dicho eso.

—A lo que me refiero es tú puedes ayudarme a practicar porque eres una chica y sabes lo que una chica quiere — replicó tratando de enmendar sin mucho éxito lo antes dicho.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sin creerse lo dicho por su hermanastro—. Estás loco si piensas que…—no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque Edwin le estampó un beso.

Besar a Lizzie era algo nuevo, no se comparaba con el mono de Marti. Sus labios eran dulces y tenían un sabor a vainilla, los labios del mono sabían a tela de mala calidad. Sus labios eran suaves y los del mono rasposos. Sus labios lo incitaban a morderlos y los del mono a escupir la tela que tragabas. Besar a Lizzie, no se comparaba con besar al mono.

Movió sus labios para inducirla a corresponder el beso y, aunque tarde, lo hizo. Era un beso inocente; pero que Lizzie estuviera acariciando su labio superior, hacía que Edwin sintiese un cosquilleo en el estómago. Era demasiado bueno, ahora entendía por qué a Derek le gustaba salir con chicas.

Se separó de ella a su pesar y sin decir nada, salieron del closet, asegurándose de que nadie los viese. Nadie tenía que enterarse de lo ocurrido allí. Edwin, ahora no sentía nervios de besar a una chica; pero quizá necesitaba un par de clases más para "perfeccionar".

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para intentar convencer a Lizzie de volver al armario, cuando en medio del trayecto a su cuarto se encuentra con el mono de Marti. Él lo miraba con recelo, sabía lo que había sucedido en el armario y estaba celoso. Eso no era sano, todos en la casa conocían el mal genio del mono y Edwin verdaderamente no quería rendirle cuentas.

Tal vez dejaría las clases para más tarde.

* * *

_*aclaración: no soy homofóbica, pero considerando la edad de Edwin pensé que reaccionaría de ese modo. _

_Recuerden que dejar reviews adelgaza y me hace feliz =)_

_Lucero~_


End file.
